Unexpected
by dQueen'C
Summary: Lelouch is Ashford's Hearthrob, in any angle and Place his always been Chased by Bunch of Girls and even GUY Fans. And another Girl enters Ashford, and Lelouch thought that She is like every girl in School (except for those Nerd ones).. CCxLelouch! enjoy ya reading :)
1. Chapter 1: you thought so

**Hi There! This is My First Fict so I hope You'll like it.**

**I'm not really great in Doing or Writing Stories and I'm so worried about it.**

**anyway .. I'm still HOPING that you'll Enjoy reading this one! so ENJOOOOOOY :D**

**Chapter 1:**

"That's weird, there's a new student even though were in the middle of the semester." Student Council's President we're checking his grandfathers files. "I wonder who would it be.."

"Some rich brat who wants to enroll at Ashford." Lelouch commented, there were several same cases of it at Ashford, and the reasons of those girls are one. to join Lelouch's fans club. Thinking of it brings headache to him.

"Seems like, you're gonna have another girl on your club." Milly grinned widely, "i hope she's a nice girl with a very nice range, so I'll let her join the Student Council." Milly hoped, sitting at the front desk swinging her feet. "MILLYYYY!"

"neh neh.. Nevermind.- ohh.." Milly grinned wider this time. Seeing Milly like this brought goose bumps at Lelouch. Milly walked closer to Lelouch and each step she takes, there's every sweat that rolls. "She'll be in your class." she whispered. "EEEEEEEHH? yo-you mean-"

"She reminds me of Rica-"

"That girl who broke lelouch's window to trespass at his Dorm Room?" Rival said.

"How about sofia?"

"That girl who puts dozens of roses at Lelouch's Locker."

"That Carol?"

"Haha that one who shouts 'will you Marry me Lelouch' at the rooftop."

"Carla-"

"Her twin clara-"

"Fiona-"

"Donna-" and the student council's members joined. Who mentioned too many names of Lelouch's obsessed fans.

"SHUT UUUUUP!" Lelouch Screamed, "God.. Why are you keep reminding me of them?"

"you're no fun.." Milly pouted. But deep inside her she is super excited.

_I wonder what that girl will do this time. _And she grinned widely at her thought. Which freaks Lelouch out.

"neh neh.. let's move on.—she'll be nice Lelouch" She said, more like giving Lelouch hope.

"She's pretty." A voice spoke. Everyone looked at the Man who owned that voice. "I have a picture of her." It was Milly's grandfather. "wanna see?"

"yes!" Milly Rushed to the side of his grandfather and grab it.

"whooooah, She's beautiful." She complimented it. And from what they heard the other members (except Lelouch) rush's to her side. "yeah.."

"i think i love her.." one boy member said, "me too."

Curious Lelouch, he attempted to see also but from what he sees, all the student Council (except Shirley) gave him an Evil Grins. "this is no good.."

_yeah.. no good Lelouch._

...

"You sure you got it pretty clear ?" it was Lelouch, Frustrated. only few members of the Student's Council were there and the others didnt attend in their Meeting. specially Milly.

_thats weird, Milly never_ - his thought were cutted when his Phone Rang. "MILLY! WHERE ARE YOUU?! ARENT YOU SUPPOSED TO BE HERE FOR OUR PRO-"

"somewhere, we're making a plan - i mean a project too."

"A plan ?" _a plan? .._

"No! i said a Project." _phew that was Close._

"What Project? i thought this Report Papers for Student's Opinion was our only project for this week?" _i semll something wrong in here .._

"OH! i didnt told you about our new Proje-" "MILLY SHE'S HERE!" Milly was interrupted with a voice.

"SHE?! HEY MILLY! WHATS GOING ON? WHERE ARE YOU ?"

"Oh I'm so Sorry Lelouch, were kinda busy! I'll call you back, BYE!" saying the last sentence the Fastest way she could, then the Call ended.

_now this makes me nervous.. _"I really think that THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG IN HERE!" hearing those words of Lelouch's Loosing temper, the Remaining Members were Shutted, and avoided Lelouch like he's some kind of disease. Avoiding his Looks, his stares and Keeping theirselves busy, ignoring Lelouch's Words.

"I know some of you know where they are and what they're doing right now!" seing the Members reaction, Avoiding him now assures him that they really know the ANSWERS.

"Oh Come on.." Lelouch Groaned, now what?

"Uhm.. Lelouch-Senpai. i know where they are." it was Chloe, the youngest of them all.

"CHLOE !" all the other Members Exclaimed. "okay, tell me Chloe dear.." Lelouch was Hholding her Elbow to make Sure she wont let go or ran away.

"they went to the Airport." _Airport? what will they do there? _"to meet the New Girl."

_tha- that Girl? Milly.. why?_ Lelouch started to walk, passing the Members with those Sad Faces they Made, saying 'sorry Lelouch..' he Dont Care.

_Another NIGHTMARE._ he thought. that Girl could be Worser than the Other Girls.. He's DOOMED.

**Hi there ! sorry for the Late update, I dont have any PC.. well my Big Bro has but I Can Barely use it because whenever he's arround, he wont let me Use it. and now that he have his Job already this would be easy xDD I Often Use via Mobile, but I couldn't Update it there. so maybe I can update this Fic after a week .. and THIS IS MY FIRST FIC. I hope you Like it :) **

**Post your reviews for Suggestions :)**

**thanks you and Enjoy your Reading 3**


	2. Chapter 2: the NEWS

**THIS IS IT !**

**ENJOY YA READIIIING :3**

**Chapter II: ohHemGhee.**

"How can you be so .. so - ARRRGH!"

"Clam Down Lelouch, we just wanna meet her personally." pouting, cause of unfortune for not seeing the said 'Girl'.

"But I'm glad you didnt meet her." Smiling Widely with Relief. "and FYI Milly, you'll meet her personally soon."

"OF COURSE! SHE'LL BE JOINING THE STUDENT COUNSIL!"

"NO.. I WONT LET YOU!" Yelling back, He really cant Believe why MIlly is soooo OBSESSED and Excited Meeting the 'Girl'. Well he haven't seen it yet, even in the Picture ..

because some MEN were Fighting over it, and it made him LOL.

"why? i think she's a nice girl." Smiling to Him like there will be no trouble, but for him THERE WILL BE.

"how can you say it? You didnt even Met her yet. and Milly, please.. HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU SAID THAT, LIKE 'I THINK SHE's A NICE GIRL' but no she's not!"

_ohh he's Angry_, Milly thought. "But I really think she's different." then Smiling Sarcastically at him.

"WHATEVER."

"HEY GUYS !" both of them turned their heads and saw a Blue Haired Guy approaching them.

"what?"

"heard about the News.." Of Course they didnt.

"Okay I'll tell you. I heard that the NEW GIRL named uhhhm.. kinda weird."C.C." will be ARRIVING AT MONDAY ! too early than the Said Date right?"

"THATS GREAT!"

"NO ITS NOT!"

"SUCH A GREAT NEWS!"

"ITS RUMORS NOT NEWS MILLY."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH UP, LELOUCH. JUST GET OVER IT."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY IT, YOU'RE NOT ME AND YOU DIDN'T-"

"whats going on?" as they faced the Owner of the Voice, they saw a cute little girl holding a Fluffy Teddy Bear.

"Zoey! - wait! why are you here? aren't you supposed to be at America?" it was Milly, cupping the little girls face, making bubble cheek.

"uuuh.. i guess so. daddy was the one who brought me here." saying it between her own cheeks.

Milly was Sqeezing it, and now she looks like a Gold Fish. poor little girl xDD

"LELOUCH!" Lelouch was walking in the Corridors when he heard his name. "oh Suzaku."

"have you heard about the news?" he nodded.

"so, how is it? i know yohr worried about it. todays Friday Remember? 3 days from no-" Lelouch Immediately got his mouth Shutted.

"SHHHHH! SUZAKU!- it makes me sick. I'm thinking about a solution for it."

"ooohh.." he took Lelouch's hand off his mouth "then, Goodluck." and he smiled before walking away.

"and i have nothing in mind right now. *sigh*"

he started walking away, suddenly ..

"LELOUUUUUUUUUCH!"

'oh no, FanGirls .. RUUUUUUN.'

**A/N: so hows that, hahaha i really dont think this Chappie is Good. well, I got too many things in mind but Whatever, better take this as my Responsibility :DD and thank you for those people who's reading and Demanding for another Chapter. xDD i really had fun reading those stuffs xD**

**"please update soon, haha joke, UPDATE NOW!" a random Reader.**

**THANKS MUCH. and Your Reviews made me want to make another CHapters, so i really made a lot of Chapter for you all :DD**

**next Chaters will be Updated this Following days :D**


End file.
